


Prince

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Otros personajes se mencionan o aparecen poco, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

El reino de Gotham estaba en una cruenta guerra, sus bastos ejércitos poco podían hacer contra el enemigo y ni siquiera con el apoyo de sus aliados veían factible la victoria. La gente vivía atemorizada de que el enemigo lograra traspasar las murallas que hasta ese momento les resguardaban y los aniquilaran a todos, huir no era una opción ya que todo el lugar estaba sitiado y los alimentos que guardaban para el invierno comenzaban a escasear, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de empezar a sembrar. Si la guerra no terminaba pronto la población moriría no por las espadas sino de inanición.  
El rey estaba estresado a mas no poder, ese conflicto era culpa de su hijo mayor. Richard había estado como embajador en el reino de Nanda Parbat, querían formar una alianza con ellos por su gran poder militar y su industria de metales y joyas. Pero su querido hijo fue tan torpe que por un descuido incendió uno de sus templos creando el terrible conflicto, no hubiera sido tan grave si no hubiera intentado culpar a una sacerdotisa que resulto ser parte de la familia real; cuando se dio cuenta del problema huyo como cobarde y eso hizo enfadar más a los regentes de aquel país.  
Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.  
Ahora el rey Bruce intentaba salvar su reino, quiso usar la diplomacia en un principio pero no funciono. La familia Al Ghul pedía una disculpa pública y que Richard regresara como sirviente para ayudar a reparar el templo, a Bruce y sus consejeros les pareció una propuesta razonable y benévola teniendo en cuenta la fama de sangrientos guerreros que tenían, solo el culpable resultaría afectado, pero Richard se negaba a rebajarse cual plebeyo. Insulto al viejo rey de Nanda Parbat frente a ambas comisiones, Bruce no iba a permitir que el problema creciera así que decreto que su primogénito iría al país vecino como sirviente de los Al Ghul y así ocurrió, pero antes de partir Richard asesino al rey Ra`s para después marcharse.  
Bruce no tenía idea de que pasaba por la mente de su hijo o si acaso algún espíritu maligno lo había poseído pero había causado un terrible desastre.   
Y no veía la solución. Sus aliados le habían comunicado que pensaban seriamente retirarle su apoyo, no querían sufrir más bajas en batallas sin sentido.  
–Cálmate un poco padre.  
El rey resoplo ante la ingenua petición de su tercer hijo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaban al borde de la muerte? –No puedo Timothy, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.  
–Podrías intentar una nueva negociación.  
– ¿Y que podría ofrecerles? Seguramente quieren la cabeza de tu hermano. Lo único que debía hacer era firmar el tratado de alianza, no emborracharse y quemar un templo ¡no cualquiera el de su diosa principal! Y para colmo matar al rey. Son guerreros, habían actuado muy serenos y pacientes ahora no aceptaran ningún trato. No se detendrán hasta reducir todo a cenizas.  
–No. –Ambos voltearon al oír la grave voz al otro lado de la habitación. Jason, el segundo hijo (príncipe heredero desde que Richard huyo) y general principal del ejercito gotnamita revisaba unos mapas tratando de planear una táctica que acabara con el ejército contrario aprovechando el terreno. - En un principio lo que querían era que les vendiéramos nuestras cosechas a menor precio, sus tierras son ricas en metales pero no son buenas para cultivar; si vencen no quemaran el lugar. No son tontos ¿por qué destruir algo que puede beneficiarlos?  
–Bueno en eso tienes razón, tomaran el dominio de todo. –Cansado de dar vueltas por el cuarto bruce se sentó en una silla cerca de Timothy. – ¿Tu que sugieres Jason, como podemos resolver esto?  
A Jason le sorprendió que su padre le preguntara a él pero claro, Richard no estaba y fue siempre su mano derecha así que, siendo Jason su reemplazo tenía sentido que ahora recurriera a él.  
–No lo sé padre, yo no soy diplomático pero como soldado te digo esto: estamos vencidos desde antes de que empezara este conflicto. Su ejército es más grande, con mejor armamento, mayor entrenamiento y experiencia si no nos han acabado ya es por las murallas donde los nuestros corren a esconderse cuando se ponen más agresivos pero creo que encontraran la forma de derribarlas… –suspiro cansado viendo con desolación a su padre y hermano. –Y entonces será nuestro fin.  
-*-  
La guerra entre Gotham y Nanda Parbat había sido lo suficientemente problemática para el continente que se formó un consejo “neutral” para resolver la situación; a los demás reinos no es convenía que Gotham no exportara sus productos agrícolas ni que Nanda Parbat parara el comercio de armas y joyería.   
La discusión duro 3 días, apenas paraban para comer y descansar. Los reyes de Nanda Parbat (como bien imaginaba Bruce) pedían la cabeza de Richard Wayne, la reconstrucción y mejora del templo afectado, disculpas públicas y además el 30% del territorio gotnamita. Bruce no quería ceder sus tierras pero reconocía que no era excesivo lo que pedían, era razonable y podía darles lo que pedían. Todo excepto a Richard.  
¿La solución? Casar a los herederos de ambos reinos.  
No recordaba con claridad quien lo había sugerido, pero la idea de sustituir a un príncipe fugitivo con otro vivo no para matarlo sino para casarlo les pareció correcta a ambas familias y al concejo.  
Eso no devolvería la vida al rey Ra`s ni anulaba el crimen de Richard, pero a muchos les beneficiaba esa unión.  
Muchos, no todos.  
-*-  
La noticia de boda no le agrado del todo a los involucrados, ambos eran soldados que confiaban más en la habilidad de un espadachín que en la reciprocidad de un vínculo matrimonial. Con los votos se obligaban a lealtad, amor, auxilio y otras tantas bondades que se decían fáciles pero en la práctica eran obsoletas.  
¿Qué evitaría que su cónyuge les asfixiara en el tálamo nupcial o les envenenara la noche de bodas?  
Jason Wayne y Damian Al Ghul, los herederos de sus respectivos reinos se conocían con anterioridad a la guerra, pero su encuentro no ocurrió en una visita diplomática o fueron compañeros de colegio.  
Ellos se conocieron en otra guerra, ambos eran generales y dirigieron sus ejércitos a marchar contra un enemigo en común.  
Jason tenia diciocho años (era tres años mayor que el otro) y le había sorprendido ver a alguien tan joven participar en actividades bélicas pero al ver como dirigía a mortales soldados sin el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, como organizaba exitosas misiones valiéndose de emboscadas se ganó su respeto; era un método al que no estaba acostumbrado pues el prefería atacar de frente así que entre batallas se acercó a él para aprender su táctica.  
.  
Los recuerdos que el príncipe Damian tenía de su prometido eran más que nada memorias de batallas. Recuerda verlo con su armadura manchada de sangre usando la espada como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, atravesando cuerpos y derramando viseras con la misma facilidad de quien pincha un trozo de queso; en esa época se volvieron relativamente amigos pero las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Cómo podía casarse con el hermano del asesino de su adorado abuelo?  
“Él no lo mato” respondió su madre cuando le expresó su inquietud. “Y queramos o no esta alianza es benéfica para nosotros, así que…”  
“Ya, tengo que casarme”  
“Si –suspiro poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - No tengo que decirte no que intentes ninguno de tus trucos ¿verdad? No me gusta esta situación, pero detesto más la guerra y ya tuvimos bastante de esta”  
“Lo se madre, lo sé. Descuida, no intentare matarle”  
-*-  
Sin que Damian lo supiera, Jason le hizo una promesa parecida a su padre.  
“No soy estúpido, no iniciare otra guerra cuando apenas estamos terminando una”  
.  
La ceremonia transcurría sin novedad, tan sosa y aburrida como cualquier otra, el ministro pronuncio un sermón sobre amor y unidad, pero todos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que estaban ahí aun así nadie contradijo sus palabras. Normalmente cuando dos personas se casan solo piensan en lo felices que están por unir su vida con la persona que aman, pero los dos príncipes querían que eso terminara ya… aunque muchas ganas de que llegara la noche tampoco tenían.  
-*-  
Fuertes carcajadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de los recién casados, al principio hubo tanto silencio que se podía escuchar un alfiler caer pero ambos se dieron cuenta de lo desagradable que sería vivir su matrimonio incomodo el uno con el otro, antes de casarse fueron amigos (no muy unidos pero aun así) por lo que decidieron conversar sobre sus vidas en lugar de consumar.  
Jason le conto como por querer hacerle una broma a su padre termino en un barril rodando colina abajo, Damian le explico cómo se ganó la cicatriz en su mentón al resbalar por las escaleras al huir del terrible ataque de una polilla cuando era pequeño.  
.  
Se habían quedado en ala oeste del castillo perteneciente a los Wayne, Damian paseaba por Gotham con total tranquilidad cuando salía a supervisar los trabajos de reconstrucción junto con su esposo, sabe que nadie se atrevería a dañarle, ya fuera porque era el príncipe consorte (futuro rey) o por su fama de guerrero acentuada por llevar siempre su espada (y dagas ocultas). Así que despreocupadamente recorre el pueblo, los campos y el castillo; Jason no se aleja mucho de él, no porque desconfié de su cónyuge o porque piense que planea destruir Gotham desde adentro sino porque ninguno de los dos es dipolomatico, tiene el mejor carácter o es especialista en tratar cosas que no tengan que ver con tácticas de batalla y armas. Va con él a casi todos lados porque si Damian se altera y se ve tentado a empuñar una de sus dagas él puede recordarle sutilmente que no debe hacerlo, lo mismo Damian, Jason ama a su pueblo pero a veces el enojo nubla ese amor y desea mostrarles el filo de su espada o lo duro de sus puños pero el otro le recordara que necesitan gente para sembrar y cosechar y que el reino prospere así que no puede reducir a la población cada que le colmen la paciencia.  
Y cuando no pueden hacerse cargo porque ambos están estresados Bruce se hace cargo de la situación… al menos hasta que el muere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versión oscura, si te gusto el primero ignora este n_n

El reino de Gotham estaba en una cruenta guerra, sus bastos ejércitos poco podían hacer contra el enemigo y ni siquiera con el apoyo de sus aliados veían factible la victoria. La gente vivía atemorizada de que el enemigo lograra traspasar las murallas que hasta ese momento les resguardaban y los aniquilaran a todos, huir no era una opción ya que todo el lugar estaba sitiado y los alimentos que guardaban para el invierno comenzaban a escasear, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de empezar a sembrar. Si la guerra no terminaba pronto la población moriría no por las espadas sino de inanición.  
El rey estaba estresado a mas no poder, ese conflicto era culpa de su hijo mayor. Richard había estado como embajador en el reino de Nanda Parbat, querían formar una alianza con ellos por su gran poder militar y su industria de metales y joyas. Pero su querido hijo fue tan torpe que por un descuido incendió uno de sus templos creando el terrible conflicto, no hubiera sido tan grave si no hubiera intentado culpar a una sacerdotisa que resulto ser parte de la familia real; cuando se dio cuenta del problema huyo como cobarde y eso hizo enfadar más a los regentes de aquel país.  
Cuando Richard Wayne, futuro rey de Gotham regreso a su amado país volvió con un furioso ejercito a sus espaldas.  
Ahora el rey Bruce intentaba salvar su reino, quiso usar la diplomacia en un principio pero no funciono. La familia Al Ghul pedía una disculpa pública y que Richard regresara como sirviente para ayudar a reparar el templo, a Bruce y sus consejeros les pareció una propuesta razonable y benévola teniendo en cuenta la fama de sangrientos guerreros que tenían, solo el culpable resultaría afectado, pero Richard se negaba a rebajarse cual plebeyo. Insulto al viejo rey de Nanda Parbat frente a ambas comisiones, Bruce no iba a permitir que el problema creciera así que decreto que su primogénito iría al país vecino como sirviente de los Al Ghul y así ocurrió, pero antes de partir Richard asesino al rey Ra`s para después marcharse.  
Bruce no tenía idea de que pasaba por la mente de su hijo o si acaso algún espíritu maligno lo había poseído pero había causado un terrible desastre.   
Y no veía la solución. Sus aliados le habían comunicado que pensaban seriamente retirarle su apoyo, no querían sufrir más bajas en batallas sin sentido.  
–Cálmate un poco padre.  
El rey resoplo ante la ingenua petición de su tercer hijo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaban al borde de la muerte? –No puedo Timothy, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.  
–Podrías intentar una nueva negociación.  
– ¿Y que podría ofrecerles? Seguramente quieren la cabeza de tu hermano. Lo único que debía hacer era firmar el tratado de alianza, no emborracharse y quemar un templo ¡no cualquiera el de su diosa principal! Y para colmo matar al rey. Son guerreros, habían actuado muy serenos y pacientes ahora no aceptaran ningún trato. No se detendrán hasta reducir todo a cenizas.  
–No. –Ambos voltearon al oír la grave voz al otro lado de la habitación. Jason, el segundo hijo (príncipe heredero desde que Richard huyo) y general principal del ejercito gotnamita revisaba unos mapas tratando de planear una táctica que acabara con el ejército contrario aprovechando el terreno. - En un principio lo que querían era que les vendiéramos nuestras cosechas a menor precio, sus tierras son ricas en metales pero no son buenas para cultivar; si vencen no quemaran el lugar. No son tontos ¿por qué destruir algo que puede beneficiarlos?  
–Bueno en eso tienes razón, tomaran el dominio de todo. –Cansado de dar vueltas por el cuarto bruce se sentó en una silla cerca de Timothy. – ¿Tu que sugieres Jason, como podemos resolver esto?  
A Jason le sorprendió que su padre le preguntara a él pero claro, Richard no estaba y fue siempre su mano derecha así que, siendo Jason su reemplazo tenía sentido que ahora recurriera a él.  
–No lo sé padre, yo no soy diplomático pero como soldado te digo esto: estamos vencidos desde antes de que empezara este conflicto. Su ejército es más grande, con mejor armamento, mayor entrenamiento y experiencia si no nos han acabado ya es por las murallas donde los nuestros corren a esconderse cuando se ponen más agresivos pero creo que encontraran la forma de derribarlas… –suspiro cansado viendo con desolación a su padre y hermano. –Y entonces será nuestro fin.  
-*-  
La guerra entre Gotham y Nanda Parbat había sido lo suficientemente problemática para el continente que se formó un consejo “neutral” para resolver la situación; a los demás reinos no es convenía que Gotham no exportara sus productos agrícolas ni que Nanda Parbat parara el comercio de armas y joyería.   
La discusión duro 3 días, apenas paraban para comer y descansar. Los reyes de Nanda Parbat (como bien imaginaba Bruce) pedían la cabeza de Richard Wayne, la reconstrucción y mejora del templo afectado, disculpas públicas y además el 30% del territorio gotnamita. Bruce no quería ceder sus tierras pero reconocía que no era excesivo lo que pedían, era razonable y podía darles lo que pedían. Todo excepto a Richard.  
¿La solución? Casar a los herederos de ambos reinos.  
No recordaba con claridad quien lo había sugerido, pero la idea de sustituir a un príncipe fugitivo con otro vivo no para matarlo sino para casarlo les pareció correcta a ambas familias y al concejo.  
Eso no devolvería la vida al rey Ra`s ni anulaba el crimen de Richard, pero a muchos les beneficiaba esa unión.  
-*-  
La boda no era la opción que hubieran elegido involucrados, ambos eran soldados que confiaban más en la habilidad de un espadachín que en la reciprocidad de un vínculo matrimonial. Con los votos se obligaban a lealtad, amor, auxilio y otras tantas bondades que se decían fáciles pero en la práctica eran obsoletas.  
¿Qué evitaría que su cónyuge les asfixiara en el tálamo nupcial o les envenenara la noche de bodas?  
Jason Wayne y Damian Al Ghul, los herederos de sus respectivos reinos se conocían con anterioridad a la guerra, pero su encuentro no ocurrió en una visita diplomática o fueron compañeros de colegio.  
Ellos se conocieron en otra guerra, ambos eran generales y dirigieron sus ejércitos a marchar contra un enemigo en común.  
Jason tenia dieciocho años (era tres años mayor que el otro) y le había sorprendido encontrar a alguien tan joven participando en actividades bélicas pero al ver como dirigía a mortales soldados sin el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, como organizaba exitosas misiones valiéndose de emboscadas se ganó su respeto; era un método al que no estaba acostumbrado pues él prefería atacar de frente así que entre batallas se acercó a él para aprender su táctica.  
Lentamente ese respeto evoluciono a algo más íntimo entre ambos.  
.  
Los recuerdos que el príncipe Damian tenía de su prometido eran más que nada memorias de batallas. Recuerda verlo con su armadura manchada de sangre usando la espada como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, atravesando cuerpos y derramando viseras con la misma facilidad de quien pincha un trozo de queso; en esa época se volvieron relativamente amigos pero las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Cómo podía casarse con el hermano del asesino de su adorado abuelo?  
“Él no lo mato” respondió su madre cuando le expresó su inquietud. “Y queramos o no esta alianza es benéfica para nosotros, así que…”  
“Ya, tengo que casarme”  
“Si –suspiro poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - No tengo que decirte no que intentes ninguno de tus trucos ¿verdad? No me gusta esta situación, pero detesto más la guerra y ya tuvimos bastante de esta”  
“Lo se madre, lo sé. Descuida, no intentare matarle”  
-*-  
Sin que Damian lo supiera, Jason le hizo una promesa parecida a su padre.  
“No soy estúpido, no iniciare otra guerra cuando apenas estamos terminando una”  
.  
La ceremonia transcurría sin novedad, tan sosa y aburrida como cualquier otra, el ministro pronuncio un sermón sobre amor y unidad, pero todos sabían que esa no era la razón por la que estaban ahí aun así nadie contradijo sus palabras. Normalmente cuando dos personas se casan solo piensan en lo felices que están por unir su vida con la persona que aman, pero los dos príncipes querían que eso terminara ya… esperaban con ansias la noche.  
-*-  
Fuertes carcajadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de los recién casados, sus padres, sus pueblos y los consejos creían que habían aceptado el trato a regañadientes, pensaban que tan lamentables sucesos, la sangre derramada y las vivas acabadas tan abruptamente eran culpa del príncipe fugitivo Richard.   
No había manera de que supieran que durante su estadía en Nanda Parbat fue Damian quien le proporcionara el vino que altero sus sentidos llevándole a quemar el templo, que cuando regreso fue su hermano quien le siguió dando el brebaje para trastornarlo y cometiera los crímenes necesarios para desatar la guerra. No podían saber que todo era una rebuscada estratagema para asegurar el reinado de Jason y Damian.  
Jason era el segundo en la línea sucesora, nunca sería rey mientras Richard el hijo favorito estuviera en el camino así que se valió de su amante para deshacerse de la competencia.  
Damian era el favorito de su abuelo para sustituirlo por sobre sus primos y su propia madre, no temía por su futuro título, sin embargo Ra´s pretendía casarlo con la princesa Amazona, su reino no era prospero en cultivos como el de Gotham pero igualaba a Nanda Parbat en capacidad militar. ¿Qué importaba un humilde pueblo agrícola si podía conquistar a cualquiera con ese enorme ejercito? Damian hubiera aceptado y apoyado esa decisión de no ser porque las Amazonas eran una sociedad matriarcal, si él fuera rey quedaría relevado a un segundo plano pues quien llevara el control de todo sería su esposa. El príncipe no aceptaría eso, ya muchas ordenes había acatado como para obedecer a una mujer sin chistar, prefería gobernar equitativamente con su viejo amante.  
Y si para logar lo que querían algunos necesitaban morir… pues bienvenidos sus sacrificios.  
Lo consiguieron, ahora quedaba esperar a la muerte de los actuales reyes que ya no eran una amenaza.  
–Casi lo olvido –Jason dejo de abrazar a su esposo y se acercó a un baúl. –Te tengo un regalo de bodas.  
Del baúl saco una caja azul con listón verde, se la tendió al menor y este extrajo un collar plateado con una pupila azul. El mismo tono de ojos que Richard tenía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas, quejas, avadas, crucios, comentarios?


End file.
